The invention relates to a brake shoe mounting arrangement for a vehicle drum brake, wherein brake shoes or lining carriers are hinged to a brake anchor so as to swivel with respect thereto around axes that are substantially parallel to the axis of the brake drum.
In a drum brake for vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, e.g. as disclosed in DE-GM 88 06 286, the brake shoes are mounted on a brake anchor by means of anchor pins to swivel only in a plane parallel to a backing plate. Such a mounting arrangement demands a relatively high cost of manufacture and assembly with special tools. When operating the brake, the brake linings attached to the brake shoes press against the inside of the brake drum. Due to this pressure the brake drum is expanded radially. This expansion is not uniform in the axial direction, but rather increases in the direction of the open side of the brake drum. This leads to the brake shoes abutting non-uniformly against the inner surface of the brake drum and correspondingly to the contact pressure being distributed non-uniformly and thus to a deterioration in braking performance.